Linkinparkfan9799: Happy Fortieth!
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Rated T for Cussing and...Ann. Some of my OCs gather together to celebrate my fortieth story coming up, but they don't know that they're IN it. A meant-to-be-humorous thanks to all my fans out in Fan Fiction, I love you guys! Animes are-Inuyasha, Black Cat, Vampire Knight, Shugo Chara, Black Butler, Elfen Lied.


**This short one-shot is dedicated to my fans for sticking with me this far. Now, this is my fortieth story~ I'm so happy!**

**Rated T for cursing and…Ann. **

_**OC's**_

**Vampire Knight (Satomi, Ann, Dravon, Yoko)**

**Shugo Chara (Maki, Kaki, Nana, Quartz, Hidu, Cassie)**

**Black Butler (Angelica)**

**Elfen Lied (Midori)**

**Black Cat (Trixie) **

**Inuyasha (Akiko, Mari)**

_**Actual Characters**_

**Vampire Knight (Zero, Kaname)**

**Shugo Chara (Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia)**

**Black Butler (Ciel)**

**Elfen Lied (Lucy, Nana, Mayu)**

**Black Cat (none)**

**Inuyasha (Inuyasha, Kagome)**

**Summary**

**Some of my OCs gather together to celebrate my fortieth story coming up, but they don't know that they're IN it. A humorous thanks to all my fans out in Fan Fiction, I love you guys! Animes-Inuyasha, Black Cat, Vampire Knight, Shugo Chara, Black Butler, Elfen Lied.**

_**Linkinparkfan9799: Happy Fortieth!**_

"Maki, toss up the tape," Kaki motions down to her twin, Maki Kia.

Maki grumbles and hands the black-haired psychopath the thick roll of duct tape. "Tell me again why we're doing this?" she digs in a box of confetti made from bits of metal she plans to set off in Linkin's face. _I swear she's go-_

"We wouldn't be here without her," Kaki shrugs.

"I thought that was because of _Mom_," Maki raises a brow.

"And Mom. We're story characters, remember that."

"OCs to be more specific," Amu stumbles in, her characters Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia doing all they can to help her with the heavy box. "What is in this?-!"

"Your mother," Kaki mutters.

"NOPE~" Ann Siam, famed Aristocrat OC, pops out of the box, holding a chainsaw. She looks around and pouts. "Aw…where is she?"

"Do you _all _hate her?" Amu sets the box on one of the five tables in the reserved restaurant.

"Yep~" Maki, Kaki, and Ann sing in unison, all leaning towards the other. The ladder tips and Kaki crashes into one of the tables. "OW!" Kaki grunts.

"My leg!" Ann fills in, giggling.

Kaki flips her off and stands, dusting off her pants. "Damn it…" she grumbles. "These were new!"

"And now they have blood on them," Amu points out.

Maki blinks. "Uh…I don't think that was from the ladder…"

"SHIT!" Kaki runs out. "LIVE, PANTS, LIVE!"

Maki rolls her eyes and repositions the ladder. Ann saunters around the empty restaurant, kicking chairs and whistling like a song bird: annoyingly. The entrance slams open and footsteps near the far room in the restaurant. Panting is heard and Satomi Mors, rare Pureblood, enters, holding her knees. "Sorry…I'm…late…"

Maki checks her watch. "Did you, by any chance, see any other OCs from Linkin?"

"Only Yuki, and she's Demon's," Satomi held up her hands.

"Crap," Kaki mutters, stomping in and zipping up her pants. "Now they're ruined and my lowers smell like rusted metal."

"We did not need to know that," Amu watches Ann marching around, one hand on her hip and the other holding a fork high in the air. "What are you up to now?"

"Operation: B.O.R.E.D: **B**ored **O**ut **R**eluctantly **E**ven **D**oomed," Ann shrugs, continuing marching and moving on to singing some cross of 'Happy Birthday' and 'Before the Dawn' by Evanescence.

Satomi blinks a few times before grabbing a roll of tape and looking up at the banner. She cocks her head to the side. "Happy Mourning?" she reads.

Kaki's eyes widen and she faces the poster to exactly that. "You know what? That's the last time I get a poster from some guy off the street just because he has a huge-"

"SHUT UP!" Maki covers her ears. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY SHUT UP!"

Kaki blinks. "Huge attractive factor," she blinks. "Jeez, Ikuto is making you a major pervert."

"S-Shut up!" Maki sets up the chairs Ann kicked down. "Anyways, why is everyone else running so late?"

"Don't know," Amu climbs the ladder and fights the poster off. "We need to write on the back of this…"

"Hello~" Dravon, cute aristocrat vampire, runs in, laughing. "Linny's turning Forty!"

"No," Ann scowls. "She's going to write her fortieth _story_, dumb ass."

Dravon blinks. "No cursing in front of Dravon," Zero Kiryu, a character from Matsuri Hino's great mind, enters, picking Dravon up like a baby. "He's a good kid and he doesn't need your potty mouth to smear over his good rep."

"Too late," Yoko, 'Amen', pats Zero's back. She yawns, stretching out her arms. "Man, who would've thought Linkin would've gotten this far in story-writing?"

"I know, her stories suck!" Kaki kicks the ladder Amu is on, making Amu fall and crash on top of Maki on the other side of the ladder. "I don't get to kill a single rat!"

"Which sense?" Ann blinks. She then holds up a cage. "I still have some left-over mice, so…"

"No, I mean 'rats' like Ikuto, his damn grand-grammy-"

"That's his _step-father_," Maki groans as she rubs her sore back.

"Really?" Kaki gaps. "Wow, two-words: Fucking. Aged."

"I know," Zero sets Dravon onto a seat. "And Dravon? DO. NOT. SAY. THAT. WORD."

"Aged?" he blinks.

"No, the other."

"Fu-"

Zero clamps a hand over his mouth. "Yes, now I'd suggest not before Ann gets ideas."

"Why would I do anything with that little elf?" Ann bashes her eyes innocently. "I'm an angel."

A bright ring is floating over her head before Yoko walks over and snatches it, breaking it in two over her knee. She drops the pieces on Ann's head as she glares, reaching behind her back. "No," Satomi grabs Ann's hand. "We have to keep everyone alive for Linkin."

"Oh it's not like this Yoko bitch is getting a sequel," Ann crosses her arms. "I mean at least people like _me_, so I get a sequel!"

"I was in her longest story," Yoko sits, staring at the beige ceiling.

"That was because she kept trying to cover for the mistakes she put in it," Kaki snickers. "Okay, it's written!"

Kaki holds up the poster which now says 'Happy Fortieth, Biatch'. "Really?" Zero sighs.

"What? I'm trying to give her a sense of humor before she writes the humor story. I wonder if people are going to laugh WITH her for the first time…"

Amu snatches the poster and Maki pushes the ladder up once again, Amu climbing up and tapping the poster up. "Maki-chan," Nana, Maki's first character, tugs on her hair. "Who else is coming?"

"Well-"

"SIT BOY!"

**SLAM!** Maki has a sweat-drop appear on her head. "Inuyasha, Kagome, and the two OCs she has in that world: Akiko and Mari."

Akiko, the fox 'Ari' with green hair and eyes, peeks her head in, her other 'Ari' half, Mari with red hair and eyes, head popping above hers. "Hello~" both sing, running in and hugging Kaki and Maki. "Yay~ The other twins!"

"Come on Lucy!"

"Alright, alright! Hold on Midori!"

The tiny Diclonius comes in, dragging the famous Diclonius Queen in behind her. "Yay~ Lin-Lin's turning forty!" Midori claps her hands.

"Actually, it turns out it's just her fortieth story," Dravon shrugs. "Annie said-"

Ann starts chasing him with a big war-hammer with 'Willy' carved onto the handle. **"MY NAME AIN'T ANNIE YOU BASTARD!"**

"AAHHH! NII-SAN!" Dravon squeals.

"ANN CUT IT OUT!" Zero chases her. "DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT!"

Kagome drags the hanyou into the room, smiling with a tick mark pulsating on her head. "Hello," she strains. "Is Linkin here yet?"

Maki checks the watch on her wrist. "Probably won't be here in a few minutes. Let's see…"

Lucy takes out a list as Midori watches Dravon being chased by Ann being chased by Zero. "Nana, Mayu, Angelica, Ciel, Trixie, and Kaname," she reads.

"I could get Kaname," Satomi volunteers.

"I think everyone should just stay," Amu climbs down the ladder.

"Yeah," Hidu pops her head out of Kaki's pocket. "We barely have ANYTHING done."

Maki smirks and turns to Amu. "Oh Amu~"

"EEEP! NO WAY YOU PSYCOP-"

"Character Change~" Su sings. "Chip~ Syrup~ Whiiipp~!"

The green clover clip appears in her hair and she immediately gets to cooking the snacks and food for the party. **"ANN SIAM GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE YOU MOTHER-"**Zero shoots through the wall. "OW!" Kaname, the Pureblood of _Vampire Knight_, stomps in, holding his shoulder. "Kiryu!"

"Leave the chick alone," Zero holds the back of her shirt. "Besides, we need to prepare for Linkin's 'fortieth party'."

Kaname blinks. "I had no clue she was turning _forty_."

"SHE'S NOT TURNING FORTY YOU CONSTEPATED ASS-FACE!" Kaki shakes him.

Hidu and Cassie laugh. "Kaki!" Maki peels her off.

Kaki dramatically starts crying and hugs Maki, squeezing all means of air out of her twin. "He's mean!"

Maki blinks and her eye twitches. She grabs a knife and raises it. "No," Kagome grabs it. "Inu-WHERE DID HE GO?-!"

The group looked around before they heard Amu giggling. That's when they saw Inuyasha eating all the ramen. "…Does she even _like _ramen?" Lucy wonders.

"Well, if she doesn't, now she can't try it," Dravon beamed.

Zero just patted his head. "Hey!" a tiny voice squeaked. They turned to the doors to see Angelica, an Ice Pirate, hopping on her feet. She's hugging her stuffed cat and Ciel Phantomhive looks rather annoyed. "Hello!"

"Hey," they all wave at her at least once. Unless you count Midori and Dravon who tackle hug her.

Satomi counted the people there. "All we need is Nana and Mayu from _Elfen Lied_ and we're through," she shrugs.

Lucy laughs harshly. "Good luck. Nana's probably broken a window _again._"

"I only broke one!"

They turn to Nana and Mayu themselves. Ann suddenly screams and runs around, swinging the chainsaw and Lucy has to stop her with her vectors. "Jesus woman!" Inuyasha grumbles. "What's your problem?"

"I'M BEING SILENT! IT'S KILLING MY SOUL YOU DAMN FLEA-BAG!"

Inuyasha growls and heads for her. "REPEAT THAT! I-"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screams.

His necklace glows and he slams into the ground. Maki and Kaki exchange looks before stuffing their characters into their eggs. Amu follows this example.

Sooner or later, Linkin Ann Oddball (linkinparkfan9799) enters into the restaurant. "Hello?" she calls, holding a card with spikes lining it. "I was almost killed by a card telling me to come here? Can someone please confirm that this isn't a trap for rape?"

She tip-toes into a dark room at the way back and searches the wall for the light-switch. _Where is-_"OH COME ON! IT'S RIGHT THERE YOU SON OF A-"

"RAPEST!" she shrieks, whipping out some pepper spray and smashing her finger on the button.

"**OH GOD MY EYES!" **

Linkin blinks and flicks the light on. Akiko is running around, covering her eyes. Ann is laughing. Mari gets a bucket of water and tosses it in her face. Zero and Kaname, rather pointlessly, pulled the tiny confetti shooters and the bits of metal flew into the air. "Happy birthday!" Angelica hugs Linkin.

Linkin blinks. "Uh…what?"

Midori and Dravon laugh nervously. Ciel huffs. "_Congratulations _is the more proper phrase, Angelica."

"Oh, then congratulations!" Angelica rocks on her feet.

Linkin blinks. "You can do it," Lucy mutters, not actually putting any of the 'support tone' behind her words.

"Guy-"

"Let me kill someone!" Kaki whines.

"No me!" Ann jumps on her. "I'm the psychopath!"

"No, you're the bitch!" Kaki knocks her off.

Maki sighs and pats Linkin's back. "We're rooting for you," she smiles.

Linkin sighed. "Uh, you guys, it's already done."

They freeze up. Satomi's eye twitches. "W-What?" she stutters.

Linkin walks over to a potted plant and pushes the leaves away to reveal a camera. "Ta-da. Thanks for the effort though~"

"So…" Kagome blinks.

"Your Kia OCs dragged us here…" Inuyasha continued.

"For something useless…" Akiko and Mari finish.

"Yep," Linkin shrugs. "Well, I'm going home. Bye~"

She skips out without the camera. Everyone turns to look at Maki and Kaki, who simply point to each other. This should sum it up:

**BAM!**

**CRASH! **

**SMASH!**

**SMACK!**

**CLATTER!**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"**AHHHH!"**

_**Thank you fans! I appreciate everything you've done~**_


End file.
